LOTM: Heroes United S2 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in Remnant through a portal) Yang: Here we are. Devon: About time. Evan: Yeah. Now we can really start searching. Jin: Right. (Blake is seen looking around) Blake H: Hm. Definitely a lot prettier than I imagined. Yang: Yeah. Remnant does have its problems, but its no where near as bad as people make it out. Blake H: I see that now. Jin: Wait isn't Remnant the place with all those demon animals roaming around? Yang: You mean the Grimm? Yeah Grimm are a problem, but that's what people like me are for. Hunters and Huntresses take care of them and keep the people safe. Evan: That's pretty cool. Jin: Well alright. Devon: Hey, as long as they don't bother us. Evan: Not like we can't handle a bunch of rabid animals. Yang: *Lightly punches Evan's shoulder* You said it Evan. Evan: *Blushes a bit* Ah well... Jin: There he goes again. Evan: Shut up! Blake H: Guys focus. We're trying to find a Federation base. Evan: Right. Blake H: There's gotta be something that could lead us to it. Jin: I can have Kusatta track their scent again. Blake H: Do it. It's our best shot at navigating around here. Jin: Right. Let's track down some Feds. Yang: Just hope Blake is okay... (The scene then cuts as Storm is shown blasting a lightning bolt at Blake who dodges) Storm: After everything I've done to keep you alive! Blake B: All you've done is keep me prisoner! Storm: Better a prisoner then dead! Blake B: That's what you think! Storm: *Growls* (Storm then shocks himself with lightning, charging up his power) Storm: We'll see about that when I turn you to ash! (Blake switches her sword to gun mode and opens fire but the bullets bounce off him) Storm: Your bullets can't hurt me! Now here I come! Blake B: Crap! (Storm charges toward Blake and jumps into the air before he slams the ground, sending off a wave of electricity while also draining his power supply) Storm: Now I gotcha. (Blake tries to dodge but gets hit by the electricity) Blake: AHHH!!! *Falls to a knee* Gnn... (Storm then starts walking up to Blake as he pulls out a dagger of his own) Storm: Now that you're finished, I'll be carving those ears off and hanging them on my wall! (Storm raises the dagger above his head) Storm: Now Blake Belladonna, DIE!!! (Storm goes to stab Blake before a speeding blur passes by, causing Storm's arm to be severed at the elbow) Storm: !!! GAAAH!! (Storm turns to find Echo standing behind him) Echo:..... Storm: You! Traitor! (Echo stabs Storm in the knee, knocking him down) Storm: GNN!! Blake B: Wha- Echo: Get up and let's go! Blake B: Wait, are you- Echo: Come on! He's not gonna stay down for long! (Echo grabs Blake's wrist and runs off) Storm: M-MIRANDA!!! (Echo and Blake both run out of the base as the soldiers notice them) Soldier #1: Echo?? Soldier #3: What're you doing with the prisoner?? Storm: *Yelling* SHE'S A TRAITOR!! THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE, KILL THEM BOTH!!! Soldier #2: W-Wait what?! Soldier #1: Y-You heard Storm! After them! (The soldiers start chasing them) Echo: Come on, we're gonna lead them somewhere we can lose them! Blake B: Where?! Echo: There's a forest full of those monsters nearby! We can cut them off there! Blake B: You wanna lead them in a forest of Grimm!? Echo: Its the best way! Now move! (Blake nods and follows Echo as they run faster) Soldier #1: Don't let them escape! Soldier #4: Roger! (Echo and Blake then lead the soldiers into the woods) Echo: Here we are! Soldier #3: Sir, isn't this restricted territory?! Soldier #1: Who cares?! We need to catch them! Echo: We'll see how long you last! (Echo jumps up into the trees and Blake soon follows) Soldier #2: They're up in the trees! Soldiers #1: Damn ninja assassins! Shoot them! (The soldiers begin to open fire on the two, missing every shot) Soldier #4: Dammit! Soldier #5: They're getting away! Soldier #2: Umm, guys...? (The soldiers look to see several red eyes appearing in the darkness.) Soldier #1: Oh shit.... (Echo and Blake hear the sound of screaming and guns shots) Blake: Sounds like they attracted some Grimm! Echo: Good for us! Now we can get away! (The two continue running before it cuts to Yang and the others hearing the screaming) Blake H: You guys hearing that?? Evan: Yeah sounds like the screams of the damned. Yang: What is going o- Jin: Oh wait guys! I think I have something! (Kusatta smells something as he looks toward the source of the screaming) Jin: It's gotta be the Feds! Blake H: Then let's go! (The group runs toward the screams before they find the Feds being mauled by Grimm) Devon: Holy crap! Blake H: Guess we got here a little too late! (The Grimm then look up at the group after finishing the Feds off) Jin: Oh boy... (The Grimm roar at the group) Evan: *Summons Atom* Guess that's our cue! Blake H: No need I got this. Yang: Huh? Blake H: Get lost monsters! (Blake releases a bright light that scares the Grimm away) Blake H: Clear. Henry: Wow. Yang: Nice one. Blake H: Thanks. Now come on! Let's find your friend. Jin: I'll have Kusatta pick up their scent! Yang: Alright! (The group goes to follow the trail before it cuts to Echo and Blake stopping outside the woods) Echo: Alright, we're clear now. Blake B:..... Echo: We gotta get away from here. Blake B: Why? Echo: Huh? Blake B: Why did you do that? Echo: Why did I save you? Blake B: Yeah. Echo:.....I don't know to be honest. (Echo sits down) Echo: Guess.....Guess I was just sick of it. Blake B: Sick of what? Echo: Storm. Always ignoring me, denying my love. Manipulating me... Blake B:..... Echo: Though at this rate, I don't see him forgiving me this time. Maybe I should just head back into the woods and except my fate to those monsters.... Blake B:.... (Blake comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder) Blake B: Come with me. Echo: *Turns* Huh?? Blake B: You don't have to punish yourself for his wrongdoing. You can come back home with me. Echo: I-I don't think that's a good idea. Your friends don't exactly like me very much. Blake B: Well- Jin: *Voice* Hey there she is! (The two look over and see Blake Hendricks and his group) Yang: Blake! *Starts to run over but stops* Huh?! Echo:.... Devon: Hey! Evan: That's that Echo chick! Jin: She must've brought Blake out here to be executed! Yang: Is that what's going on?! Echo: N-No I- Blake B: Guys calm down! She's not here to kill me! Yang: Huh??? Blake B: She helped me escape! She's with us! Echo:.... Blake H: Wait what?! Evan: J-Just like that?? Henry: How and why?! Blake B: She saved me from Storm! Yang: She did?? Blake B: Yeah, she cut off his arm and crippled him so we could get out! Yang: Whoa no way! Echo:.... Blake B: Look i'll tell you more later but let's get out of here! Yang: Right! *Pulls out Emitter* Let's head home! Echo:.... Blake B: Echo. Please come with me. Echo:.... (Echo looks at the others and looks at Blake) Echo: *Nods* Okay... Yang: *Turns on a portal* Our way home is open! BlakE H: Right! Let's go! (the group all enters the portal. Blake enters the portal. Echo walks up. She takes a look back. But then enters the portal) Echo: *Thinking* Storm....You'll forgive me eventually. (The scene then cuts to Storm walking back up to his office as blood pours from his missing arm) Storm: GNN!!! That little....shit! (Storm puts the injured arm inside a medical recreation device, causing it to construct him a new metal arm to replace the missing one) Storm: *Moves his fingers* Good, now that's dealt with. Now it's time to report. (Storm activates his monitor and contacts The Shadow Man) Storm: Boss. ???: *Altered voice* What is it Captain? Storm: Miranda. She's betrayed the Federation. ???:....*Sigh* (The Shadow Man is seen lighting a cigarette) ???: I did warn you about this you know. I said she wasn't to be trusted. Storm: Well I see that now sir. ???: Then I'm ordering you now to hunt her down and exterminate her. You can do that right? Storm: Of course I can. ???: Good. Report back once you do. (The monitor turns off as Storm turns and glares) Storm: It will be done. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Heroes United